She's an Extraordinary Girl
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Heather wants all the girls to have a slumber party! But what happens when the guys get curious? Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!  For Liz!


**A/N: Well, here's some more! For Lizsername cuz she had a rough day yesterday!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Warning: Language and minor slash.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AI…as much as I want to…**

Heather: So, you guys cool with the plan?

Whatsername: Why are we doing this? We're not 10.

Heather: Because. As girlfriends, we need some girl-to-girl-to-girl bonding time.

Extraordinary Girl: Um…ok.

Will: *barging in* What are you doing? Having a Secret Hot Girls Club meeting?

Heather: Uh, no. We're planning for a slumber party.

Whatsername and Extraordinary Girl: *mouthed* Please save us…

Will: Really? What do girls even do at slumber parties?

Heather: We're not telling you!

Whatsername: What do GUYS do at slumber parties?

Will: Why would I know? I've never been to one.

Heather: Yes you have. You were in the sixth grade. Tunny had one.

Will: Why do you know more about my life than I do?

Heather: Because you spent most of it butt-fucking your couch.

Will: Is that how you wanna be? Well FINE! *storms off*

Extraordinary Girl: Wow…

***meanwhile***

Jimmy: And that, young Padawan, is why we call it dope.

Tunny: Eew.

Will: *barging in*

Tunny: Oh hi, Wi-!

Will: SHUT UP! *punches Tunny*

Jimmy: Dude, what the fuck was that about?

Will: I…I dunno. But it felt good.

Johnny: TUNNY! NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

Jimmy: What is your problem?

Will: Heather's being bitchy!

Johnny: When isn't she?

Will: And they're all having a slumber party.

Jimmy: *Lightbulb!*

Will: Girls and their frivolities confuse me…

Johnny: What do girls even do at slumber parties?

Jimmy: Well, class, sit down and I shall inform you.

Johnny: We're in school? FUCK! I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK!

Jimmy: Oh my God…

***Educational video: made by St. Jimmy***

Narrator: Have you ever wondered what girls do at sleepovers?

Johnny and Will: *nod*

Narrator: Well, then follow me! *magically transport to the girl's room* See how easy? Here come the girls now!

Girls: *enter in sexy attire and are giggling obnoxiously.*

Narrator: Now watch as they interact.

Heather: *fake voice* OMG, guys…We are so sexy. We should all just like make out. Or go fuck Jimmy.

Whatsername: No, I can't because I'm a whore and I ruin people's lives.

Heather: Whatever…Random beach dance party!

Girls: *dance*

***video ends***

Will: Um, I'm pretty sure they don't do that.

Jimmy: Hey, don't' hate on the movie. Took me forever to do that.

Tunny: I'M OK!

Will: *punches him*

Tunny: Aw, fuck...

Johnny: So wait. If girls really act like that…Omigod, can we spy on them? Please? PLEASE?

Jimmy: I second this proposal.

Tunny: Pervert.

Jimmy: Stop being a dumbass.

Tunny: MAKE ME!

Will: *punches Tunny*

Tunny: OK! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. SANE WAR VETERAN! IMMA GO ALL MIKE TYSON ON YOUR ASS, FOO'!

Johnny: Wow.

***later***

Jimmy: Ok, so what we need to do now is…..What are you doing?

Tunny: *dragging a sleeping bag* I thought we were crashing it.

Johnny: *to Will* I think you punched him a bit too hard…

Jimmy: No, no…this is good. This can work. *evil smirk*

Tunny: Uh-oh.

***five minutes later***

Tunny: *dressed as a girl* I feel uncomfortable.

Will: *cracks up*

Jimmy: Well, duh. I feel uncomfortable just looking at you.

Tunny: I feel a very unwelcomed draft. *shudder*

Will: *cracks up more*

Johnny: Eew…

Jimmy: Ok, so all you need to do is just go in there and act like them. Ok?

Tunny: But won't they get suspicious or something? I mean, I have balls.

Jimmy: That's not the point! JUST GO IN THERE AND DO IT! *throws Tunny in the room*

Will: He's gonna get eaten alive.

Jimmy: And then I'll laugh.

***inside***

Girls: *chattering*

Tunny: *enters messily*

Heather: Um, who are you?

Tunny: Um…I'm…uh…Tina.

Whatsername: Why are you here?

Tunny: Uh, I'm Jimmy's….girlfriend.

Heather: Jimmy has a girlfriend?

Whatsername: I thought he was gay.

Tunny: He swings both ways.

Extraordinary Girl: Hey…do I know you from somewhere?

Tunny: NO! NO YOU DON'T!

Extraordinary Girl: Ok…

Tunny: So…we're all girls who don't have nuts….what are we doing now?

Heather: Well, I was thinking we all tell each other secrets that we've never told anyone else before. You go first.

Whatsername: Uh….I actually have a name.

Heather: Um, ok. That secret sucks. I'll go. My baby wasn't Will's.

Tunny: *chokes*

Heather: It was Tunny's.

Tunny: *falls over*

Extraordinary Girl: Whoa whoa whoa…What?

Heather: We got drunk and…well, tada.

Whatsername: Shit.

Heather: What about you, Tina?

Tunny: *stutters*

Heather: You ok?

Tunny: *ripping off wig* I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! *runs out of the room*

Whatsername: That was Tunny?

Extraordinary Girl: So, wait. Is he actually the father?

Heather: *scoffs* No. I knew that was him the whole time. Just made it up.

Whatsername: Are you gonna tell him you were lying?

Heather: He'll figure it out eventually…

***meanwhile***

Tunny: *looks frazzled*

Jimmy: Whoa. Dumbass had a breakdown.

Johnny: You ok?

Tunny: *blabbers*

Will: Seriously, just spit it out.

Tunny: YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER OF HEATHER'S BABY.

Will: Wha-?

Tunny: I AM.

Will: WHAT THE FUCK? *Punches Tunny*

*They fight*

Johnny: Wow. Should we stay here?

Jimmy: Well, I got a ton of dope and an unoccupied bed. You in?

Johnny: Hell yes.

*They run off*

Tunny and Will: *still fighting*

Girls: *watching with popcorn*

Whatsername: Best slumber party ever.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? **

**Reviews?**


End file.
